


Pool or Die

by foxinschlox



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2014 [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinschlox/pseuds/foxinschlox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for MikoTotsu Week. 12/17 : Warmth + genderbent!Homra [ Kusanagi refuses to install a real pool on the roof of the bar. So a little ingenuity is required ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool or Die

Hot days and hot nights didn't bother Suoh much. But if they were going to turn battling the absolute hottest day of the summer into an art form it wasn't like she wasn't going to participate. As long as participating meant all of the benefits, none of the work.  
Their ritual kicked off with the running of the fans. Six at once on full blast blowing back her long mane of red hair in all its majesty

Somewhere Tatara had found a plastic wading pool and filled it up with buckets and buckets of ice from downstairs. Filled until ice tumbled out over the sides. On the final trip she hurried back to find a pool full of water all melted instead. Suoh's tanned legs hung out over the rim at one end.

Huff huff. Tatara hovered over, pouting in her little swim skirt. Her heels popped up when she leaned with the weight of the bucket.  
“You're hogging everything up, King.”

“Pour that in will 'ya.”  
Suoh yawned and stretched. What was the point – the ice would melt anyway. Somehow her loose white tank managed to stay tied up in a messy knot under her chest. So the solid definition of her abs wouldn't have to go without the fans' breezy touch. Just add ice and sizzle off the top to wet perfection.   
Her broad, strong shoulders weren't exactly suffocating under fabric either.

The heavy bucket almost slipped out of her vassal's hands. 

“Eh?”

“Nothing,” Tatara blushed like a champ and quickly poured the bucket over her King. What touched her melted instantly.   
“I was just wondering if I could get a turn sometime... since... it did take a long time to fill those...”

Suoh shifted over. Without instructions until it was clear the other wasn't picking up the gesture.

“Get in if you're gonna bitch,” the Red King's smirk promised it was alright. It was hard to tell when she needed space sometimes. Tatara was very mindful of this, and stepped lightly into the wading pool.

The actual getting in was as difficult as it looked. It took a bit of maneuvering around, trying not to step or sit anywhere awkward. The fast-melting ice gave her goosebumps.

Once settled in, both pairs of legs dangled over the side. It wasn't so bad. The smaller one's hips were small enough to afford them just enough room. With the air from the fans this was the best seat in the house.

Tatara heard miniature sandaled footsteps padding around behind them. She peeked back over the edge of the pool, upside down.  
“Aaron dear where is your sun hat?”

“I don't know,” the little boy replied quietly, “somewhere.”  
He had already wandered off to play with the hose.  
Tatara had already taken long enough getting in, no sense in going through that again so..

“I'll get it,” Suoh mumbled and stepped out dripping from torso down her black swimsuit bottom down her legs. Her top half always kept dry – no exceptions.

One shot of the hose was enough to fix that. Water drenched down part of her long mane of hair. It fell dripping into her face; soaked through the thin white fabric of her tank and weighed down one strap so it fell.

A hardened glare fell on the responsible party, which wasn't the little boy holding the still-running end of the hose.  
Tatara had to keep a hand tight over her mouth. Nice.

She thought she was going to get away with it too, sinking down into the wading pool in a fit of giggles. Meanwhile the hose silently changed hands. Suoh didn't hesitate shooting her vassal point blank in the face with wet revenge.

Tatara's laughter only belted out louder and she'd squirm and shiver under the downpour from the hose.  
Cute.  
After a while Suoh either got distracted and forgot to stop or intended to drown her completely. The edges of the wading pool had long since overflowed.

“Cut it out! I don't need a lake on my roof,” entered the voice of authority.

In true smart-ass fashion she simply aimed the hose over the side of the building instead. It was difficult getting Suoh to do chores or anything productive, but watering the concrete seemed to be well within her capabilities. At least the kid seemed to be just as vaguely entertained, swatting at the arched stream of water.

Tatara tilted her head and shook to try getting the water out of her ear.  
“Can we get a real pool up here? Please?”

“Oh why not,” Kusanagi slipped off her sheer, flowy wrap and laid out under her umbrella with a folded back magazine and a glass of rosé. “Right after the airsoft arena, the ice rink and the full on movie theater on the second floor are finished.”

“For the record I'm seconding the pool,” added Kamamoto, setting down the ice chest. She carried the weight of much smaller girl on top of it – her short hair tied up in a messy pony tail – who'd decided to make things more difficult and hitch a ride :

Yata, as always, doubled the volume,  
“I'm seconding the pool too!” 

“You can't second something that's already seconded”  
Tatara chimed in with the official rules. With dainty h-chuu!s she kept sneezing water out of her nose but seemed all too content with the one who tried to drown her flopping back down. No harm in settling in when King's arms draped around the edge on her side too.

“I'm thirding the pool!”

“Pool!” Aaron raising his voice sounded more like a gentle chirp. Kusanagi lifted him up under the arms and onto her lounge chair.

“Going to the beach would be better 'eh?”

“A pool is better,” he hugged around her neck, pleading. 

Where was this child learning this kind of manipulation?   
Having come prepared, Kusanagi set the wide brimmed hat she'd taken up with her on his head. A quick tug pulled it down over wide ruby red eyes.

“Not a chance, kid.”

There were almost tears that day.

\----------

After everyone else had their fill of sun on the roof of the bar, only two survivors remained to watch it set. The fans kept on with their steady buzz from where they'd all been plugged into a single power strip. The sound had lulled Suoh to sleep for a while.

Meanwhile Tatara was well and truly burnt. Every inch of exposed skin suffered at the expense of forgetting to add an extra layer of sunscreen. Too concerned with everything else going on to take care of herself.

The Red King moved to get comfortable again – almost a futile endeavor when you're crammed in a tiny wading pool – sloshing water out.

“Ow”  
Tatara couldn't quite bottle up her tiny yelp. Suoh had rubbed against the hot red sunburnt spot on her shoulder.

One was not good at apologies. The other wasn't in the business of ever asking for them.   
Still Suoh looked her all over, assessing the painful heat rash covering her head to toe. No one asked for a pointless diagnosis but-

“Woah. You burn easy as the kid.”

“Unless you're the one doing the burning,”  
Tatara tried and failed to be slick. It felt like a reasonable move to push the loose strap of Suoh's top back up on her shoulder. Once there fingertips found no reason not to trace down to her collarbone; Tatara whimpered as if almost ready to ask for something. 

“C'mon, 's not fair if I can't touch you anywhere back,” purred King.

“Well um...”  
that moment of hesitation made it only irresistible,   
“...there might be a few places.”

“Damn.”

Too bad her lips were prone to sunburn too. They lingered, tempting, tinted pink and close enough.

\----------

Kusanagi had remembered to clear everything from the roof. Except for her sunglasses. An important detail, and so went back up to fetch them.

She never exactly asked to walk in on a groping-and-what-all-else session. There was barely any light left but it was still no excuse for Tatara's bikini top to be off just yet.   
“Shh -shh!-oww”  
More erratic giggling followed the scramble to cover up.

“I'm getting the hose in three... two... one...”


End file.
